


Brothers and Sisters

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Jackson brothers [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Silena Beauregard, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Light Angst, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Andrew is back home, but Nicky and Kevin are struggling to settle down at Camp.Fortunately, their sisters are there for them.[...]"You're an idiot. Not that it's a surprise, but still ... ""Are you here to criticize me?" Kevin growled.Clarisse didn't flinch, "No, I'm here to help you.""Do you want to help me?" Kevin repeated, surprised.“Don't be surprised, little brother. That's what families do. Also, I've seen how you fight. It would be a shame to waste a talent like yours. "------------------------------"I'm not a saint.""I know. But you don't deserve to go home to a homophobe who treated you this way - she shook his hands - Here, you can have a new family. You don't have to fear who you are. ""I…"He didn't cry, but God, Nicky was going to do it.
Relationships: Aphrodite & Silena Beauregard, Kevin Day & Clarisse La Rue, Kevin Day & Percy Jackson, Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, Silena Beauregard & Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard & Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard & Nicky Hemmick
Series: Jackson brothers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881403
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47
Collections: All For The Game random short stories





	Brothers and Sisters

When Andrew went home with Percy, Kevin tried not to be jealous. It was difficult, however, to see the happiness of others and feel so angry. He felt nostalgia. He missed his mother, missed Thea, even missed the Nest before it became a training ground for Kronos's army.  
  
And he lacked being able to use his right hand. Will Solace had been able in the infirmary, but he wasn't a real doctor.  
  
Will Solace was the son of Apollo but could not work miracles. Even if his hand heals, it will never be the same again. And Kevin wanted to fight. When the time came, he wished to face Riko and kill him. Kevin wanted to save Thea, like the heroes of myths. Only he would never abandon her again. He wanted too many things, and it seemed he wasn't going to get any of these.  
  
He hit the manikin's head, grimacing in pain. The blow was weak: the cut was not very clean. He had to do better.  
  
"But are you always here?"  
  
Kevin wrinkled his nose when he saw his stepsister coming. Clarisse was loud and bossy. He didn't know why everyone respected her so much, and Clarisse reminded him of Riko.  
  
It increased his dislike of her.  
  
"Where else should I stay?"   
  
“In the infirmary."   
  
“Isn't that hypocritical from you? I saw you with a wound on your arm that was bleeding. And you didn't want to be checked by anyone. "  
  
“This is because that was just a scratch - Clarisse specified - What you have is more serious. Even I would rest. "  
  
“Well, I can't. If the Nest attacks Camp Half-Blood, I want to be the first to welcome Riko, ” and with that, he gave the manikin another shot. This time it was harder to ignore the pain in his hand, and he dropped the sword with a hiss.  
  
Fuck.   
  
"You're an idiot. Not that it's a surprise, but still ... "  
  
"Are you here to criticize me?" Kevin growled.  
  
Clarisse didn't flinch, "No, I'm here to help you."  
  
"Do you want to help me?" Kevin repeated, surprised.   
  
“Don't be surprised, little brother. That's what families do. Also, I've seen how you fight. It would be a shame to waste a talent like yours. "  
  
It was an unexpected compliment, and he didn't know how to react. He blinked in disbelief, "You're kidding."   
  
"Never been more serious than this."  
  
“How can you help me? Do you have healing powers? "  
  
Clarisse seemed offended by the question, “Did you take me for one of those softened sons of Apollo? No, I will teach you to use the sword with your left hand. "  
  
Kevin dropped his shoulders, “It's impossible. It's not my dominant hand."  
  
"So? You will get used to using it instead of your right hand. Such a thing shouldn't stop any of Ares' children. "  
  
"Will I be able to kick Riko's ass?" he asked hopefully.   
  
There was a satisfied glint in Clarisse's eyes, "Little brother, you will destroy that bastard rat."   
  
It still bothered him that she called him little brother. Oh, but how tempting the prospect of making Riko pay it was.

Nicky felt sick. And it wasn't just because of the poisoning: he had been under interrogation for hours before the centaur took the blonde away and told her it was time to let him rest. And Nicky was grateful: the girl had terrified him. He was pretty sure she would kill him. It wouldn't make sense after all the work done to save his life, but still, she was threatening. She had never been so afraid of anyone, not even Ethan.

Now that Nicky could rest, he couldn't. Will they send him home again? 

Nicky didn't want to go back. He didn't want his father to send him to that camp, nor did he want to stay indoors and hear what he thought of people like him.

He was afraid.

At that moment, a beautiful girl with black hair sat down beside her bed, “Oh, you're awake. How do you feel? "

"Um ... I feel fine, I think."

“You did a brave thing. Everyone at the camp is talking about it. " “Actually, I did a stupid thing,” Nicky corrected her. 

The girl chuckled, “We demigods tend to confuse the two. Go big or go home. " 

“I made things worse. Andrew had to _help me_. " 

"You acted on impulse. It happens often. "

"Really?"

She nodded, “Better if I don't tell you about my boyfriend's impulse control. Or some of my sisters. _Dei immortals_ , Drew would challenge an Empousa for the last mascara left." 

"Would she fight for mascara?" 

“And also for the lipstick. And let's not forget the nail polish. She loves nail polish. " 

Nicky arched an eyebrow, "She has strange priorities." 

The other shrugged, "It's not entirely her fault. Drew inherited vanity from our mother. "

"Who is your mother?"

"Aphrodite." 

Faced with Nicky's confused gaze, she hastened to explain, "Aphrodite is the goddess of beauty and love. " 

"Oh, that explains why you're cute - he blushed - I don't want to ... Uhm...you are cute but ..." 

The girl was not offended, “Don't worry, you are very kind. But I'm aware I'm not your type. " 

"How…"

“I have a sixth sense for these things. Also, even if you were sick, when you arrived, you were staring at Percy as if he were the eighth wonder of the world. " 

Nicky blushed. He didn't want it to be so obvious, "I'm sorry. I should have checked myself."

"What?"

"I will not do it again. It was the poison's fault if... "

She silenced him with a wave of her hand, "What are you talking about?" "Aren't you disgusted with me?"

"Why?"

"I like boys."

The other looked at him as if a second head had sprung up, "Dear, no one here will judge you for the people you love. First of all, it wouldn't be fair. Besides, it's nobody's business who you want to love. Love is love. " 

"My father doesn't think so."

"Mhm, let me guess: bigoted father."

"Yeah."

“Your father is an idiot - she said confidently - You shouldn't listen to what he says. " 

“Unfortunately, I have to do it. Now that I will go home... "

"Do you want to go home?" 

"No, I do not want to. But what other alternative do I have? "

She said, “Stay at the Camp, of course. Nobody will chase you away. "

"Even though I helped kidnap Percy's younger brother?"

“Hey, everyone makes mistakes. And you tried to remedy yours. "

"I'm not a saint."

"I know. But you don't deserve to go home to a homophobe who treated you this way - she shook his hands - Here, you can have a new family. You don't have to fear who you are. "

"I…"

He didn't cry, but God, Nicky was going to do it.

He sniffed, "This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. And I don't even know your name."

“My name is Silena. Nice to meet you."

"Thank you very much, Silena."

"Imagine. You could be my little brother. We always help the family. "

It was unlikely that a man like her father had caught Aphrodite's attention, but Nicky did not argue. Selena's hands were warm in his.

_Two days later, at his first bonfire after leaving the infirmary, Nicky was officially recognized by his mother._

_Aphrodite._


End file.
